


Frozen peas

by lkionus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: After another mission in the year 2040 the two canaries return to Dinah's home. Jokes are made, secrets are shared and all of that because of a bag of frozen peas.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Frozen peas

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo my first Dinahsiren fic, never thought this would happen but then came Arrow 08x09. 
> 
> English is not my first language so please excuse weird or wrong grammar/spelling

“My head hurts!” Dinah complained as she opened the door to her apartment.

“No wonder after that blow you took to it.” Laurel (who was currently couch surfing at her place) said. “I’ll get you something to cool it.”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have frozen peas.” Laurel said as she looked into Dinah’s freezer.

“What?”

“Frozen peas, for your head.”

“I have ice packs! Why peas?”

“They’re better!” the blonde said as she grabbed one of the ice packs “I had this friend in Highschool, Kate… Kate something, I don’t remember her last name, I think it started with a B… anyway, she always would get into trouble ,we both would, and she swore on frozen peas for any injury!”

Dinah laughed as she took the ice pack from laurel and went to her liquor cabinet to take out two glasses and a bottle of expensive looking whiskey. “Well I have my own recipe for that!” she held up the Whiskey, “Were you two close?” she asked as she sat down next to laurel on the sofa and filled their glasses.

Laurel scoffed “We were nearly inseparable for a time.” She took a big sip of her Whiskey and made a thoughtful face. “She was actually my first girlfriend. We were together for a few months, but dating didn’t work out for us.”

“Didn’t know you are into women.” Dinah said trying to sound as casual as possible. She had long accepted her feelings for the former villain. At first, she had denied those feelings, lied to herself about them, after all Laurel had killed Vinny, but at some point she accepted them. Laurel was not the same person she was back then, she had changed to the better and the more time Dinah spend with her, the more she had fallen for her. She never considered her to reciprocate those feelings though. But maybe this was a sign.

“I prefer men but… sometimes there is a special woman who interests me.” Laurel looked at Dinah, her expression unreadable.

The former SCPD captain took all the courage she could find and said “Well looks like there is something else we have in common.”

“Ohh? I definitely want to hear that story!”

“Not much to tell. Had a girlfriend back in college and after my divorce but it never worked out. There hasn’t been a woman to catch my eye in some time.” She sipped at her Whiskey and took a deep breath. “At least until recently.”

“Uhh the captain has a crush, tell me more.” Laurel laughed but it sounded a bit fake and her voice didn’t quite have the same teasing tone it usually had.

_Get it together Drake, take a risk for once in your life!_ Dinah thought.  
“She is this kick ass woman who takes shit from nobody and has this hard shell to make people think she is a badass who doesn’t give a damn, but under that shell she is a good person with a big soft heart. She is kind and perceptive and she will do anything and work tirelessly for her friends.”

“She sounds like a great person.” Laurel said and emptied her (3rd) glass. “I hope she feels the same about you.” She continued without looking Dinah into the eyes.

_Time to go all in._  
“I hope too.” _All or nothing!_ “So, do you?”

“What?”

“Do you feel the same about me? Come on Laurel, I just praised your perceptiveness, you can’t tell me you didn’t notice.”

Laurel opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, it was probably the first time any of her friends had seen the woman from another world left speechless. “I didn’t dare to hope.” She said once she found her voice again. “After all I did to you, after all the pain I have caused you, how can you feel that way for me? I don’t even deserve your friendship, let alone that.”

“Laurel, you are not the same person who worked for Diaz, who killed Vinny. You are someone else now. You have worked so hard to atone for your pasts mistakes and you have proven that you are a good person, a Hero!”

“Thank you!” Laurel smiled, a single tear running down her cheek. “You want to grab dinner some time?”

“I would love to.” Dinah laughed. “But some other time. For now there is something I have been wanting to do for a long time now.”

The two Black Canaries smiled at each other as they leaned in for the kiss, which quickly turned into a full blown makeout session.  
“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” Dinah whispered into Laurels ear.

“You sure?” the taller woman asked.

“Like never before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Anyone get the frozen pea reference?


End file.
